


Suffer No Fools

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Currahee, Divorce, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Mistreated by spouse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Toccoa, Tumblr Prompt, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: It was an accident, finding you like he did.





	Suffer No Fools

It was an accident, finding you like he did. He’d gone back to fetch another cigar from his footlocker and heard someone crying. He assumed it was Perconte at first, but it sounded too much like a lady, so then he assumed it was Malarkey, but it wasn’t.

It was you, in the dark, sitting in a chair pushed against the wall.

His posture grew rigid, straighter. His face flushed red. “Which son of a bitch did it, and where’d he go?”

You sniffled and waved the piece of paper in your hand. “He’s in San Diego, and he’s leaving me for another woman.”

That was…not as bad as he’d originally thought, but his stomach still sank down to his toes. When you started crying again, he just couldn’t take anymore. Bull forgot about that cigar and dragged a footlocker (Skinny’s, maybe) from the end of its bunk all the way to where you sat.

“C'mere, Little Bit.” Bull put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in, not rough like when he horsed around with the others, but careful, like his mama taught him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
